


i play how i wanna play

by abigailcathleen



Series: if this is a game, i wanna play [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Billy's in a woman's cheerleading outfit, Cheerleader!Billy, M/M, Steve is sweaty from basketball practice, Steve's mom has terrible timing, et c'est ca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigailcathleen/pseuds/abigailcathleen
Summary: Between cheer practice and basketball practice, it's been a long time since Billy and Steve have beenalone. When they finally get some time alone together, Billy has a little surprise... before their time alone gets unexpectedly cut short.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: if this is a game, i wanna play [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664035
Comments: 14
Kudos: 156
Collections: harringrove for Australia





	i play how i wanna play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Klayr_de_Gall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klayr_de_Gall/gifts).



After their first Regionals win, the basketball team is on _fire_. Two weeks later and Steve’s being carried around by the team, trophy in hand, crowd roaring, after they narrowly win the final game to get to _Nationals._ Hawkins High hasn’t been to Nationals in a long time—which is great, Billy knows, but it also _sucks_ because it means Steve’s at practice, like, _all_ the time. So it’s been a long time since they’ve been, well, _alone._

Not to mention that Steve’s parents have been sticking close to home all of a sudden, _like they suddenly remember they have a son_ , Steve jokes. Any spare time Steve had was mostly spent fooling around in the back of Billy’s car, which like, _yeah_ , it’s good, it’s really good, but Billy’s itching for more space and more _time._

Which they _finally_ get, when coach lets up a little and only schedules practice until 7 on Friday, _and_ the cheer squad is done at 6 _and_ Steve’s dad is on a business trip and his mom’s leaving Friday evening for some kind of weekend crafting retreat with her friends. It’s perfect.

Billy mentions it to Carol on Thursday over lunch at the cafe down the block from the high school. They’re eating soup and sandwiches with most of the elderly population of Hawkins because most other students head to the mall for lunch, and their lunch period just so happens to line up with the early bird special. 

Which is why Carol is talking so _quietly,_ Billy thinks. Trying not to sully the barely-functional ears of Hawkins senior citizens. 

“Fucking _finally,_ ” she whispers. “God, it’s been the same with Tommy. Coach is drilling them into the ground.” She finishes her sandwich and wipes her hands on a napkin before shooting a glance at those seated near them and leaning in further. “I mean… I know I was like, _sooo_ drunk at Tommy’s party after the game--”

“You were fucking _wrecked_ \--”

“But I mean. That offer I made… It still stands.” She tosses her napkin on her plate and leans back, shrugging and giving Billy a look that says _I’m just saying…_ “You _do_ need to dry clean it, like, at _least_ once before giving it back to me though.”

Billy remembers how Steve pressed his lips to his ear that night and told him just how into the whole thing he was… 

“Deal.”

Carol laughs and sips at her kombucha. Billy takes out his phone and gets to work, the plan taking perfect form in his head. 

To: 🍆🍑❤️harrington❤️🍑🍆

_Ur mom’s outta there by like 5ish tmo right?? Might have a lil surprise for u….._ 👀

From: 🍆🍑❤️harrington❤️🍑🍆

_Uhhhhhhh_ 😍😍😍😍😍💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦 _ya she is_

To: 🍆🍑❤️harrington❤️🍑🍆

_Spare key still under the mat??_

From: 🍆🍑❤️harrington❤️🍑🍆 

_Ur gonna b there when i get home?? Fuck_

_Billyyyyyyy_

_Dude im in the CAF tommy’s got KETCHUP on his stupid fuckin face u cant just TEXT me this when u cant do anything bout it_

Billy laughs.

To: 🍆🍑❤️harrington❤️🍑🍆

_See ya tmo_ 🍆💋💦💦💦😏😏

  


Billy races to Steve’s after practice, Carol’s spare uniform shoved in his bag. He didn’t even stick around to shower _—_ he’s hoping the whole _sweaty_ thing is hot and not, like, gross. 

The key is waiting for him when he gets there, and he gets to work quickly, heading straight to the bathroom by the living room to start maneuvering himself _very_ carefully into Carol’s uniform. It’s tight but it fits, and Billy has to check himself out in the mirror because _damn_. 

Admittedly, Billy’s never really had the desire to put on a skirt or dress or heels or anything like that. He’s seen guys do it and it’s a _look_ , for sure, just not one that Billy ever really cared to try and pull off. Besides, whatever thoughts he ever had about that kinda thing were quickly squashed by the thought of his dad. 

But, like, _fuck_ , can Billy ever pull it off. 

The top stretches across his chest, clinging tight to his body. It doesn’t cover much, most of his stomach on show, but it _works._ The skirt is short but not too short, so when he checks his ass out in the mirror he’s covered, but when he slowly bends at the waist, it slowly rides up… 

He spends a _little_ too long fluffing up his hair in the mirror, feeling buzzed on just how much he knows that Steve’s gonna love this, and apparently misses the buzzing of his phone in his jeans on the floor, because when he takes out his phone to turn on his _down & dirty _playlisthe’s seeing the series of missed texts Steve sent him fifteen _fucking_ minutes ago:

From: 🍆🍑❤️harrington❤️🍑🍆

_Got out early!!!!_

_Fuck i thought about u all practice it was kinda bad lol_

_U just wait for me …. Fuckkkkkkk okay im On My Way! now_

_Fuck autocorrect jfc lmfaooooo_

_K im actually driving now can’t wait_ 😍😍😍

Which, Billy realizes, means that Steve will be here any—

The front door lock clicks open, and he hears the familiar sounds of Steve dropping his keys in the bowl, letting his gym bag slip to the floor. 

“Babe?”

Billy sighs and fluffs his hair up one last time before slowly opening the bathroom door and stepping out. 

Steve clearly skipped the shower, too, because his skin is glistening with sweat, his hair all over the place. Billy sees when Steve _really_ sees him, takes in what’s before him. His mouth drops slightly agape but he says nothing. Billy instantly starts to panic, maybe Steve was just _drunk_ at that party and this is totally—

That thought shuts up when Steve crashes into Billy, getting his hands in Billy’s hair and smashing their lips together. Steve’s usually pretty in control when he kisses, _deliberate_ , he’d said to Billy when they made out slowly in the back of the Camaro a week ago. But Steve’s fuckin’ _feral,_ kissing Billy like they may never kiss again, wasting no time parting Billy’s lips so he can slide their tongues together, barely letting their lips part. 

It’s _so_ hot, Billy can already feel himself tenting his skirt. 

Steve steers them into the living room and he falls back on the couch, pulling Billy on top of him. Billy pulls back to get a better look at Steve. He looks _stoned_ he’s so blissed out and flushed. Billy can see that Steve is just as stuck on his good they look pressed together, Billy’s skirt fanning out over his thighs where he’s straddling steve. 

Billy knows exactly what to do. His body has gotten to know Steve’s well, how well he responds to Billy taking charge and giving Steve a little show. He leans back so he can grind down on Steve’s dick, skirt fluttering with the movement, and Steve can’t help but respond, grabbing at Billy’s thighs so he can slide his hands up and up. He moves his hands slowly, pushing Billy’s skirt higher and higher. 

Even just this, them grinding against each other, clothes on and breathing heavy, is amazing. But Billy’s not here to play around—it’s been a long fucking time since they’ve been able to be alone like this. Billy isn’t always the kind to race toward the finish line, prefers to give Steve the long, drawn out moments he loves, but desperate times call for desperate measures. 

He doesn’t even wanna waste time getting Steve’s shirt off, so he just pushes up Steve’s shirt to teeth at his nipples, kiss and nip along the moles that dot his torso while he makes his way down. Steve’s writhing underneath him and making the _prettiest_ noises, little whimpers that fall from his plump, parted lips. 

He reaches Steve’s pants and shoves at them, and is _very_ thankful that Steve rushed so much to get here that he didn’t change because this drawstring situation is _much_ better than jeans. He pulls them down just enough to get Steve out and into his mouth. 

Steve is sensitive _everywhere_ but he responds even more intensely when Billy’s got his lips wrapped around him. He falls _apart_ , grabbing at Billy’s hair and shoulders and touching him anywhere he can reach, like he’s so turned on he’s forgotten what to do with his hands. 

Billy takes the opportunity to savour the weight of Steve in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the heat of him and getting him nice and slick. Billy leans down further between Steve’s legs, arching his back to put his ass on display. He feels the cool fabric sliding up, the skirt bunching up at the top of his ass. 

“Billy, I can’t—you’ve gotta—fuck, come _here,_ ” Steve says before hauling Billy up by the arms. He maneuvers Billy firmly but gentle, getting Billy to brace himself on the arm of the couch. Billy spreads his legs and sticks his ass up for Steve, wiggling a little back and forth to get Steve _reeling_. 

Steve is a bundle of small, pained noises behind Billy, and Billy can’t help but watch Steve over his shoulder as Steve smoothes his hand over the fabric of the skirt until he reaches Billy’s skin, again and again like he’s transfixed. The attention feels _good_ , the pressure of Steve’s hands, the warmth. He’s been so pent up lately with Steve being so busy, so being touched now feels like something new altogether, like every single nerve ending in his body is deliciously heightened.

Steve catches Billy watching and smiles like he’s up to something. Which of course he is, because then he’s sucking his index finger into his mouth, putting on a show for _Billy_ this time. He swirls his tongue around his finger before sliding it out with a _pop_. It’s cool and slick against the crack of Billy’s ass when Steve touches him. Billy groans as Steve pushes his finger inside of him, but it’s quickly silenced by Steve’s lips over his. 

They kiss each other messily, and Billy’s not even sure he could classify it as a kiss given the way it’s all teeth and tongue. 

“Tell Carol thank you from me,” Steve breathes when he pulls away for a second to breathe, his finger pumping in and out of Billy with ease now. 

“She said we need to wash it— _fuck_ —at _least_ 7 times before giving it back.”

Steve slips his finger out of Billy so he can get up and grab the lube from Billy’s bag that’s still in the bathroom, Billy breathless and wanting but trying to direct him nonetheless, Steve with his pants awkwardly low on his hips. He’s back in a flash, dripping lube all over his fingers and all but shoving them into Billy, immediately jumping to two and making Billy clench his fingers around the arm of the couch, biting his lip to keep from screaming. 

Billy’s so lost in the feeling of it all that he barely registers Steve working three fingers into him. Steve uses his other hand to pet at Billy’s back. “Yeah, baby, that’s it…”

Billy can hardly take it anymore, _needs_ Steve inside him, so he squirms and bats at Steve’s hand until he’s free to turn around and pour some lube onto Steve’s cock. 

Steve’s sitting back on the couch like a _king_ , legs spread and happy to let Billy prep his cock. It’s a pretty picture: Steve still in his t-shirt and sweatpants from practice, cock hard and flush and _big_ and poking out, and Billy writhing in the tight cheerleading uniform, getting ready to sit on Steve’s dick. 

Billy is finally, _finally_ about to sink down and chase his release when Steve stops him from straddling his hips.

“No,” Steve says. “Like this.”

He spins Billy around so he’s face away from him and pulls Billy down like he’s going to sit in Steve’s lap.Billy wasn’t expecting _this,_ but that almost makes it more exciting. Billy eagerly sinks down when Steve lines himself up. 

It’s like being torn open, having Steve’s dick in him at this angle. Billy’s never been fucked like this before but he wonders why not because this is fucking _good_. It’s a bit awkward, sure, the way he fights to keep himself upright, the strain it causes in his legs, but it almost makes it better, how much he has to work for it. 

Steve’s got Billy’s skirt pushed up so he can get his hands on Billy’s ass and guide him up and down his cock just how he likes. Steve’s clearly _loving_ it, if the noises he’s making are any indication. Steve doesn’t know how to be quiet and Billy loves it, loves getting to hear _exactly_ how crazy he makes Steve. The way Steve speaks to him is even better, his filter loose and unafraid to tell Billy just how good he is. 

“Billy, you don’t—” Steve babbles. “I can’t _believe_ you sometimes, like— _shit_ , how are you—even _real_ , I mean—” 

Billy can hardly believe how good this all feels, how perfectly this all worked out. 

But, of course, at that moment, the lock on the door starts to turn, the sharp sound of the turning metal cutting through the room like a knife. 

Billy’s first reaction is to _hide_ but Steve’s is, apparently, to pull Billy even farther _down,_ seating Billy so firmly on his dick that Billy has to bite his fist so as not to yelp. Steve grabs the throw from the back of the couch and drapes it over them in the nick of time, and fumbles for the remote on the side table to flick on the TV right as Steve’s mom distractedly walks in. 

She’s _not_ supposed to be here and she looks it, rushing into the house and muttering to herself. Billy and Steve are _frozen_ in place. Billy’s thankful for the _Jeopardy!_ rerun that’s appeared on the screen so he can try and focus on that instead of how fucking _full_ he feels. He notices that he’s so hard he’s tenting the _blanket_ and he hurriedly puts his hands on top of the blanket to hide it. 

“Oh!” Mrs. Harrington says when she sees Billy and Steve on the couch. Billy’s met her a handful of times and she’s nice, really, he likes her a lot, but he’s never wanted to see her _less._ “Didn’t see you guys, there. Startled me.” She laughs and Billy just gives her a tight lipped smile. 

“I got halfway there and realized I forgot my wallet,” she says, turning to grab it from the table by the door. “Idiot.” She shakes her head at herself and Billy just wants to yell at her to _please dear god get out_. She turns back to them and then her eyes drop to Billy’s chest, so pointedly that he can feel it. _Oh, shit._

“What’re you wearing?” she asks. 

“Oh, um,” Billy breathes out, but his voice is noticeably shaky. Steve’s got his hands on his thighs _tight_ and is holding Billy in place, trying to keep him from twitching and making it worse. Everytime Billy speaks, too, his hands move _ever_ so slightly, slowly palming his cock through the throw. “Carol’s, uh. It’s Carol’s. It’s, uh—thought it’d be funny.”

“Your coaches must be pushing you so hard, what with Nationals coming up. You both look so sweaty, still. You know, Billy, you’re more than welcome to use our shower if you want—Steve, did you show him where the spare towels—”

“ _Yes,_ mom,” Steve squeaks, the force of it causing him to shift inside Billy. 

Billy tries to hide it by clearing his throat. “Thanks, will—will do.”

She stares at them for a moment before tossing her wallet into the purse on her shoulder. “Well. I better get going. Have a good weekend, boys.” She waves at them while she exits, and Billy’s mind is so deliriously foggy from the feeling of Steve in him that he stupidly waves back. 

The second the lock clicks shut Billy’s cursing and Steve is throwing the blanket off of them and onto the floor. Billy’s dick is red and angry and poking out of his skirt, and he wraps his fist around it when Steve starts to mercilessly pound into him. 

“Holy _fuck_ that was close,” Steve babbles, clearly high on the adrenaline. He’s pulling Billy down onto his cock over and over again, not caring about the sound of their skin slapping together. “You were— _fuck_ —you did so good, you’re so _hot_.”

“I’m—so close,” Billy moans. He’s been on the edge for what feels like _ages_ and he just wants Steve to fucking _finish_ him. 

He doesn’t even have to tell Steve, who reaches a hand around to replace Billy’s hand on his dick with his, pumping his dick to the rhythm of his thrusts. It doesn’t take long for Billy to spill over Steve’s hand, and the feeling of _release_ low in his body sends him reeling. 

He’s still pulsing through it when Steve slips out of Billy, and Billy’s so pliable at this point that he lets Steve bend him at the waist easily to keep him down. 

Billy feels Steve frantically pushing at his skirt and welcomes the cool air against his ass when it’s pushed all the way up. 

“Fuck, Billy—”

Steve _shoots_ all over Billy’s ass and Billy revels in every drop of cum that pools on his skin. Billy’s so exhausted he just hangs there until Steve pulls him onto his lap so he can kiss along his cheeks.

“ _Shit_ … that was… _Wow_.” Steve breathes between presses of lips to Billy’s flushed cheeks. He plants a long kiss on Billy’s lips before resting their foreheads together, giving them a moment to breathe with each other. 

Steve breaks the silence when he starts to giggle. “Can’t believe my _mom_ fucking walked in, Jesus _Christ._ ”

“I can’t believe we got away with that.”

“Me neither… at least she’s _really_ gone now, like that was _traumatizing_.” Steve pets Billy's hair for a moment before leaning back to look him deviously in the eyes. “But like… not so traumatizing that I wouldn’t wanna, like… take this outfit for another spin later.” 

Billy’s _definitely_ got Steve’s cum all over the skirt and he’s probably sweat through the top at this point, not to mention that Steve’s _mom_ fucking saw him in it, but like… yeah. 

He’s just happy that they get to be _alone_ together. 

… It’s also not too bad _just_ how riled up this outfit gets Steve.

“Definitely not too traumatizing,” he laughs. 

Carol’s _never_ getting this thing back. 

**Author's Note:**

> for hfa and based on this WONDERFUL [cheerleader billy/team captain steve art](https://klayr-de-gall.tumblr.com/post/187785127411/cheerleader-billy-billy-picked-up-cheerleading) that the amazing klayr-de-gall made! <3 <3 i couldn't decide if i wanted to write something t-rated or e-rated, so i wrote both lol enjoy 
> 
> i hope everyone is safe and well amidst all this chaos <3 
> 
> [abigailcathleen](https://abigailcathleen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
